When It Rains
by PrincessBulma88
Summary: When a reunion doesn't go as planned, what one will do to get her act together. OCs involved.


Disclaimer. I do not own these characters. The OCs belong to my sister and the rest to Lucas.

It was a cool night by the time I landed on Yavin 4. Hidden in the forest canopy was the Jedi Praxeum. I knew that they felt me the second I came out of hyperspace so I figured they would be waiting outside the Temple for me. After landing the ship and waking Duchess up, I exited the ship to see both Marissa and Fallon standing there, sleepy eyed, waiting.  
"Something the matter mother?" Yawned Fallon as I walked closer to them.  
I smiled, "No darling, can't I just come visit my children?"  
Stopping in his tracks, "Well yes you can. Sorry about that mother."  
I grabbed and hugged him close to me. He had gotten taller, almost taller than me. I took a deep breath, he smelt so similar to his father, if I closed my eyes I could see Boba standing there with his stupid grin, arms folded and acting like he doesn't care.  
"Mother could you please let go?"  
"Oh, sorry sweetie." I turned to Marissa, "Getting too old to hug your mother?"  
"Sorry mother." Marissa walked tiredly into my arms. "I missed you."  
"I missed you guys too." I pulled Marissa back and looked at her face. Even in the moon light she looked beautiful. She needed to quit growing, both of them did.  
"Your thoughts are troubled mother, what is the matter?"  
I turned to look at Fallon, "Nothing sweetie." I started walking towards the entrance to the Temple, "Let's get some rest. Come on Duchess."  
"Very well." Fallon fell into step with me followed by Marissa with Duchess. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~It was probably the best nights sleep I've had in a long time. Just knowing that my children were close to me made it comforting. It had been such a long time since we were together. I sometimes feel like a failure as a mother, leaving my children on a completely different planet to basically be raised by someone else. Fallon always senses that and tells me I have always been an amazing mom. It makes me smile.  
The stone floor was cool to my bare feet. This temple was something else, I've seen a lot of things in this galaxy but this temple always felt different. I closed my eyes as I walked.  
"Good to see you again Lenne."  
I opened my eyes to see Luke standing before me. The sun light was just starting to come through the windows of the temple. "Hey Luke."  
He turned towards me. "How have you been?"  
I smiled and looked away, "Can't hide anything from a Jedi Master can I?" I looked back at him. "I'm ok, I just really needed a break from life out there." I pointed out the window to the sky.  
"I see." He came to stand next to me. "Anything you would like to talk about?"  
I turned to him glaring, "No Skywalker, my life is fine, I just wanted a vacation and to come see my children. Anything wrong with that?"  
"Sorry about that." He turned to walk away. "I am glad to see you here Lenne, take all the time here you need. Maybe observe your children in their lessons."  
I laughed, "Who said anything about observing?"  
Luke walked away laughing.

"Good! Good Fallon!" I jumped back just barely missing Fallon's blade. I smiled down at the green glow of Fallon's lightsaber.  
"Not good enough mother!" Fallon turned off his lightsaber and started to walk away.  
"Fallon Fett! Turn around!" He froze and turned. "Don't give into your angry. Relax and let the force flow through you."  
He put his head down, "Yes mother."  
I turned my lightsaber back on, "Again!" After Fallon was ready I charged after him only to stop dead in my tracks. I couldn't move, something was wrong...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~"Mother! What's the wrong!" Fallon ran to me as I fell to my knees.  
All the feeling in my face left. I couldn't speak. Yet when Fallon reached me I raised my hand to stop him. "STOP FALLON!" He froze in his tracks. I managed to stand up slowly and look at him. "Keep your sister in here." I turned and walked out of the temple.  
I slowly came out of shock by the time I reached the outside of the Temple. Misty and Laariss were running up to me with a worried look on both of their faces.  
"Lenne, I tried..."  
I held up my hand again to cut Misty off. "I know I'm fine." My voice was cold and lifeless. I continued to walk down the steps of the Temple. Misty and Laariss along with Fallon, Luke and some of the other masters of the Temple stood behind me as I walked to the edge of the forest.  
The branches and leaves started to move and some birds flew away. Then I saw something I thought would have never seen again in the rest of my life. Out of the forest came a familiar Mandalorian armor. "Hello Lenne."  
Those two words took every fear and shock out of my entire being and turned it into angry, something I never let get to me. My eyes went into a glare, I could feel Fallon trying to move to me, but Luke stopped him. "How dare you Fett!"  
Boba stopped moving towards me. "What? Aren't you glad to see me?"  
"Excuse me! Glad about what!" I stormed up to him and pointed his armored chest, "You left me Fett! Left me and my son! Why would I want to see you?" I turned my head and gave a hard blink and glared back up at his helmeted face. "You have no right to find me or my children. Now get off this planet!" I turned to walk away, but I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "You're not welcomed here."

Later that night I was restless, I got up and got dressed waking Duchess. I looked down at her, "Come on girl, lets tell the kids goodbye."  
After reassuring Marissa and Fallon, mainly Fallon, Duchess and I left Yavin 4. I needed to clear my mind, Csilla was where I needed to go...

The alarm to exit hyperspace woke me from my sleep. Angel's Heaven had the most annoying alarm system, thanks to Chieko. That girl can do some amazing things with ships but sometimes she does the most annoying things. I got to the cockpit and pulled her out of hyperspace just above Csilla.  
"Unidentified ship, please state your purpose."  
I rolled my eyes, "If you would open your eyes you would realize my ship is registered here! But to let you know, this is Lenne Solo on Angel's Heaven, my purpose is to visit Delta. And if you ask who that is hand me over to your superior!"  
A few seconds of nothing and the man came back on, "Sorry about that Angel's Heaven, you have permission to land."  
I looked down at Duchess and rolled my eyes around. I didn't reply back, just started to take my ship down.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well what an unexpected surprise!" Delta came walking out the platform that was attached to her house.  
I stepped down with a smile. "Well had to come see one of my sisters."  
We hugged and she pulled back with a worried look on her face. "Liar, what's wrong?"  
My smile faded and I turned serious, "I needed someplace to go and someone to talk to."  
"Oh ok let's go inside. Alpha is gone, so I'm home alone."  
"Ok."  
We walked inside to her kitchen and sat down. "Well do I need to look into your thoughts or are you going to tell me?"  
I let out a little laugh, "I'll tell you." I took a deep breath. "I saw Boba."  
"What! Where?"  
"On Yavin 4. He came there, I guess looking for me and probably the kids."  
"And what did you do?"  
"Well I really don't understand what I did. I yelled at him, then I left to clear my head."  
She frowned at me. "Because of the whole Sarlacc pit thing?"  
"Yes."  
"Huh. Because you thought he would pick you and Fallon over his job?"  
"Well of coarse I did!" I shook my head. "Sorry. I had just told him I was pregnant with Marissa. I thought it would change his mind. I had a bad feeling of the whole thing I just wish he would have listened." I put my head down on the table. "I screwed up...big time."  
Delta took a few minutes, I know she was thinking with that look in her red eyes. "Well..." She moved to sit up straight, "You could find him and possibly talk it over."  
I shook my head. "Are we talking about the same me and the same Boba? When have he and I ever had a calm civil discussion between us?"  
She laughed, "Good point, but it wouldn't hurt to try."  
I thought about it and looked out the window, "Couldn't hurt." I looked back at her, "I'm going crazy."  
"No you're smutten. Something you have never been able to deal with." Delta got up and went to the cooling unit to grab a couple drinks. "The real question is where do you start your search?"  
I grabbed the drink and smirked. "That's the easy part."  
She looked confused, "He is one of the hardest men in the entire galaxy to locate, and you're telling me you know where he is?"  
"Yep! The only place he has ever truly called home." I started for the door with Duchess. "Thanks Delta, the talk was good. I'll contact you afterwards."  
Delta came after me, "Wait! Where is he?"  
"Can't tell you!" As I ran to my ship. Delta shook her head and waved good bye as Duchess and I took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Here I stood, soaked to the bone with Duchess growling beside me. I had all this time to think of what to say but I was still at a lose on what to do or say. I had not been this nervous in a very long time. It was just Boba, what was I so nervous about? I looked down at Duchess and exhaled hard. Then we both heard doors open. I looked up, the look on my face was probably something on the lines of a drenched sad eyed foul.  
I could barely see through my wet bangs to see who was coming but I knew it had to be Boba. "What are you doing here Lenne?"  
I went to speak but my mouth was dry and nothing would come out. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head to try and stop the tears from coming. I wanted to run away but my legs were frozen. *I'm trained in the force! Why can't I move!* As I was yelling at myself I felt a warm hand touch my cheek and pulled my face up to look at him. Boba's other hand moved my bangs out of the way.  
Luaghing, "It must take something special to get you to come here and hit pretty hard on that pride of yours for you not to be able to say a thing to me." Right before I was able to say anything I felt his warm lips softly touch mine. If I didn't know what to do before I definately didn't know what to do now.

I finally came back to reality to find that I was in an extremely bright room and not wearing my own cloths. As I sat up and ran my hand through my now dry hair and shook my head. I looked around to see a small fire going and Duchess laying on a blanket infront of it. I stood up and walked over to her. "What happened girl?" I bent down to pet her.  
"I'm surprised she even listend to me." I stood up and turned around. "Thristy?"  
I shook my head, as I grabbed it I gave a very faint small smile. "Thank you."  
Boba went to sat down on the bench I woke up on. "Ready to talk?"  
I laughed, leaned against the table and looked up, "Well that's why I came here isn't?"  
"You tell me." He sat back and took a drink.  
"Well I was wrong." I looked at him, "There you have it. I yelled when I should have stayed calm and heard you out. Ok?"  
"Sounds good to me." He looked out the window.  
I turned and walked over to him. "Aren't you going to ask how I found you?"  
By the time he looked back at me, I was standing right above him. "Nope."  
"Well ok." I made him move over and sat down next to him. "Thanks for getting me out of my wet cloths."  
"No problem." We sat in silence for what seemed to be forever. I slowly grow extremely uncomfortable when he finally broke the silence. "So Fallon has grown."  
I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes he has. Though he grows more protective of me all the time. And is always in my head making sure I don't get into trouble."  
"Sounds about right. You do have the tendency to get into trouble from time to time. And our other child? Did you have another boy?"  
I laughed, "No we had a daughter. I named her Marissa. She was born on Mandalore about 8 months after you fell into the Sarlacc Pit."  
He throw his head back again and closed his eyes. "Another girl huh?"  
"Yes, she has your eyes and hair color. But she is just like me." I said proudly.  
"Looks like her father will have to save her." He peeked up and smirked at me.  
"Shut it will you. She is an amazing young lady." I punched him in the side and took another drink. "She can do some amazing things." I turned with a smile and looked into his eyes. "Both of those kids make me feel so much better, that my life is worth something."  
We sat there and talked for hours until I was almost too tired to talk anymore. Boba picked me up with Duchess growling at him while he took me to his room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Beep Beep Beep I woke up to hear my comlink going off. "What is that!" Yelled Boba from under the covers. I shook my sleepy head and made my way to my comlink.  
"Yes."  
"Mother! I'ts about time you answer!"  
"What are you talking about Fallon? This is the first time you've gotten through."  
"I know, but I've still been trying. Where are you?"  
I shook my head and laughed, "With your father. And before you say a word, we are fine ok." I stood up to straighten Boba's shirt I had been wearing.  
"MOTHER!"  
"What Fallon." I saw Fallon pointing at me and I looked down. "So, yes I'm wearing his shirt get over it."  
"So I get that everything is fine." Fallon said rolling his eyes.  
I grinned from ear to ear and looked back at Boba still sleeping. "Well when it rains.


End file.
